Non Timebo Mala
by denisedevastation
Summary: Jade is losing her mind. People in her small town are dying. Two drifter brothers show up and turn her world upside down. What if all your nightmares were real?


Run! My instincts kicked into overdrive. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me through the huge maze of the forest. I kept stumbling over fallen tree branches, the prickly brambles scratching my bare legs. The air was thick and sticky with humidity and I struggled to catch my breath. But I continued on, my calves and lungs burning. Sweat heads were pouring down my forehead. The sun was setting. Night was going to fall soon. I would not be safe in the vast openness of the woods. Whatever was after me was close, I could feel it. My stomach fluttered with panic. I slowed my pace and looked around. Everything looked the same, like I was running in circles. No sign of human life anywhere. Just me. All alone. My neck prickled with fear and I couldn't contain my shaking hands. I could hear the sounds of wolves howling in the distance. The scurry of padded paws running across the forest floor. Twigs snapping. My heart was beating wildly against my ribcage. The overwhelming sense of dread washed over me. I was in danger and there was no escape. A shadow passing in my peripheral caught my attention. I felt the scream welling up inside of me, but I pushed it aside and started running again. My legs felt like cement. I tripped over a large branch and fell hard, scraping my shin to shreds. The stinging pain made me grit my teeth. I heard movement and instantly held my breath. The dark figure appeared before me. Piercing jet black eyes glared at me so intensely, I felt like I might pass out. The figure stretched out an arm, reaching for me. I screamed, cowering against the ground as best as I could.

My eyes flew open and I felt like I may have a heart attack. I looked around and realized I was at home in my bed. But the dream, no, the nightmare, seemed so real. Instinctively, I reached down to touch my leg where I had fallen. But of course, it was fine. I sat up, looking around my room. Everything was exactly the way it had always been. My vanity mirror. My band posters. My tv. Everything in its place. I shook my head, trying to snap back to reality. I couldn't believe it wasn't real. I leaned over and grabbed my glass of water off of the bedside table, taking a large gulp, soothing my parched throat. I picked up my cell phone and looked at the time. 6:06 a.m. I was going to start the first day of my senior year in two hours. I groaned.  
'Of course you would have a horribly vivid, mind rendering nightmare right before the first day of school' I scolded myself.  
Groaning, I kicked the covers off of me. There was no way I was going to be able to fall back asleep. Might as well go ahead and get up. Yawning, I crawled out of bed and stumbled my way through the darkness to my bathroom. Clumsily, I fumbled to find the light switch. The blast of light temporarily blinded me and I squinted at my reflection in the mirror. Dark circles hung heavily under my brown eyes. So not only rudely awakened, but also going to look like complete shit on my first day. Wonderful.  
"Mom! Do you have any concealer?" I yelled loudly, and then sighed.  
Oh yeah. My parents were out of town. In fact, they were out of the country. They were in Somali with the other missionaries from their church, feeding the starving children and teaching them about God. My father was a preacher, a very devout man. My mom was just the same. True servants of The Lord. I believed in a higher power, but I wasn't religious. My mom stopped forcing me to go to church when I was 13.  
I sighed and turned on the hot water. I applied the minty gel to my toothbrush and put it in my mouth, looking up into my reflection. The dark figure from my dream was back. Right behind me. The toothbrush fell from my mouth as I whirled around in panic. He wasn't there. The bathroom was empty. I slowly crept towards the door, peering at a sideways glance into my bedroom. I didn't see anything. My heart was racing. I had to calm down. I checked my bedside clock. 6:18. I wondered if my best friend Alex would be awake. She could always calm me down when I started freaking out. I'd always kind of been a bit of a spazz, but not this bad. I shook my head. No. I wasn't going to ruin her first day. She had enough going on in her life anyways. I washed off my toothbrush and finished brushing my teeth. I forced myself not to think of the shadow man with the black eyes. I shivered and decided to skip the shower since I'd taken one the night before. I walked to my closet to pick out clothes for the day. I chose a black cardigan, ripped skinny jeans, and my trademark Converses. I put my new notebooks and pens into my bookbag, grabbed my purse and headed downstairs. The house was so eerily quiet. They wouldn't be back for at least a month. My calico kitten, Minx, rubbed up against my leg affectionately. I smiled and picked up the adorable fluff ball, kissing the top of her head and squeezing her to me. I walked into the kitchen, setting Minx down at her food bowl and I sat my backpack down in a chair. It was way too quiet in this house. I cut on the small tv on the kitchen counter. The news was on. I decided to fix myself a bowl of oatmeal for breakfast. As I was pouring the milk in, a breaking story caught my attention.  
"... This morning, officers discovered a grizzly sight off of Hwy 97 here in Lancaster County. The body of a young girl, identified as Annabelle Simmons, was found on the side of the road with her eyes burned out of her skull. Police are baffled and have never seen a case like this..."  
The spoon fell from my hand as I stared at the picture of Annabelle on the screen. I had known her since elementary school. In my small town, everyone knew everyone. She and I weren't close, but I did talk to her sometimes and my heart broke as they showed footage of her body covered with a white sheet. Things like this never happened here. That familiar feeling of doom fell upon me once again. After my intensely vivid nightmare, now a murder? Could it just be a coincidence? Probably just my imagination getting the best of me again. But what happened to Annabelle was real life. So what happened to her? Some sicko burned her eyes out with a blowtorch or something? Who does that?!  
"What a sick world.." I mumbled, forcing down the oatmeal.  
I wasn't necessarily excited for school, but I wanted out of the house. The creepy quiet was suffocating. I finished my breakfast and put my bowl in the sink. Giving Minx one last snuggle, I grabbed my backpack and headed outside, locking the door behind me. I shivered a little as the wind blew. Fall was definitely here. I made my way to my blue '98 Dodge Neon. She wasn't much, but she was mine. I got into the car and cranked it, cutting the heat on low. Since it was still pretty early, I decided to ride to Alex's to see if she wanted to ride with me. Plus, I really needed to dish about my dream and what happened to Annabelle. I rode down the quiet street toward Alex's. I cut the radio on and put The Used first album in the CD player. I pulled into her driveway and texted her telling her I was out front if she wanted a ride. A few minutes later, her front door opened. She came out wearing a Grateful Dead tie dye tee and dark denim jeans. Her long burgundy hair fell loose down her back and her makeup was done. She carried a binder. She opened the passenger door and climbed in.  
"Hey," she smiled and then her face fell, "are you okay?"  
"I'm kinda freaked," I admitted, backing out of the driveway.  
I turned the opposite way of the school and headed toward McDonalds. It was still pretty early, so may as well get some sweet tea.  
"What's up?" She asked, opening her purse and pulling out a bowl and a lighter.  
I shook my head at her being a total pothead and smiled. Then the creepy dark figure and Annabelle's death came back to mind, sombering me.  
"Annabelle is dead," I blurted.  
She coughed out the hit she had been holding.  
"WHAT?!" She screeched, eyes wide.  
"Yeah, I heard it on the news this morning. Her body was found on the side of the highway with her eyes burned out," I explained.  
"What the fuck?" She asked bewildered, "who the hell would do that to poor quiet Annabelle? She never messed with anyone."  
I shook my head, spacing out into the road, mind spinning.  
"I have no idea. But I have a bad feeling."  
"What do you mean?" She asked, hitting the bowl again.  
She passed it to me, but I declined, shaking my head. I was already paranoid enough.  
"I had this weird dream last night.."  
"Your dreams are always weird Jade," she gave a small laugh.  
"Yeah, but never like this.. It was so real Alex.. And there was this guy with black eyes after me in the woods.. I don't know, I can't really explain it. I just feel like it means something."  
"I mean, you were freaked out from your nightmare, then that shit with Annabelle, that's probably why you feel that way. I'm sure everything is going to be okay," she gave me a reassuring smile.  
"I hope so," I replied.  
We went through McDonalds drive thru and then I headed towards the school, sipping the sweet delicious tea.  
"Hey, do you think you'd be able to stay at my house tonight? I just don't wanna be there alone tonight," I asked as I pulled up to Reynolds High School. I drove around to the senior parking area and found a spot near the front. Everyone else was going to show up last minute. I watched a bus pull up and several students poured out, shouting raucously.  
"It shouldn't be a problem. You know my mom doesn't care and I really don't give a fuck what my dad says," she smiled.  
"Thanks," I smiled, shutting my car off.  
We got out of the car and were about to cross to the front of the school when a loud black muscle car roared past us and pulled into the spot next of my Neon. I'd never seen that car around here. It was a nice classic Chevy. I heard AC/DC blaring from within and Alex turned around to look as well. One was shorter than the other, though both tall, wearing a leather jacket, green undershirt, jeans and motorcycle boots. He had light brown spiky in the front hair and green eyes. Seriously hot bad boy The other guy was super tall with shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes and a beauty mark on his cheek. He wore a plaid button-down shirt and jeans. Super cute. They were tan and definitely not from around here. They saw us looking, gave a small smile and headed towards the entrance. Alex and I looked at each other and grinned. She walked over to me and we watched them go up the stairs and inside the school.  
"Damn!" She said approvingly.  
"You can say that again!" I whole heartedly agreed.  
We hurried towards the school trying to get a better look, but kids were filing in all around and we lost them. Probably in the office getting registered. Shrugging, I turned to Alex.  
"Anyways, what do you have first period?"  
She pulled her schedule from her back pocket and scanned it.  
"English with Mr. Hicks," she replied.  
I pulled mine out. "I've got science with Mrs. Hagy," I groaned.  
I had her the previous year and she was a total bitch. I was convinced she really hated kids.  
"I'm sorry hun. But maybe we'll have a class together later. Either way, we will find each other at lunch."  
I nodded. "Okay, see you later."  
She headed towards her class and I headed towards mine. Kids were filing in but Hagy still hadn't arrived. I took a seat ind the back, watching everyone come in. Then, much to my delight, the taller of the two guys from the back car came into the class. I felt nervous butterflies as he chose the desk next to mine. I fidgeted nervously, smoothing my hair and pulling my compact from my purse, hoping I didn't look a total mess. I snuck a glance over at him and noticed him looking at me. I tucked my hair behind my ear and gave a small smile. He smiled back, revealing perfect white teeth. God, he was fine.  
"Hey, I'm Sam," he introduced, stretching out a hand.  
I awkwardly took it, feeling nervous and stupid.  
"I'm Jade," I responded, "so you're new here." It came out as a statement and not a question.  
He nodded.  
"Where are you from?" I asked curiously.  
"Kansas" he replied.  
I nodded. "Cool. So what brings you to this lame little town?"  
He looked a little uncomfortable. Oops, had I hit a touchy subject? Nice one, Jade.  
"Um.. My dad brought us here. He's here on work."  
I decided not to ask his occupation, sensing his uneasiness.  
"So, who was your friend with you?" I asked instead.  
"My older brother Dean," he answered. [A/N: I know Dean is really a few years older than Sam on the show, but in this story he is a year older.]  
"That's cool. I wish I had a sibling," I replied lamely. Could I sound like more of a dork?  
Luckily, he smiled. "He's aggravating sometimes. He's just like our dad. I'm kind of the black sheep of the family."  
"Well that's okay. I like different," I smiled.  
He grinned and looked shyly down at his desk.  
Mrs. Hagy came into the room and brought the class to order. She had just instructed us to turn to page 7 in our Biology book when Principal Reid came on the intercom.  
"Good morning students. Today we welcome the first day of a new year here at Reynolds High. But unfortunately, we must open on a somber note. One of our beloved students, young Annabelle Simmons was found murdered this morning. So directly after lunch we will convene in the auditorium for an impromptu memorial and lecture on safety. Everyone have a great day and go Cubs!"  
He signed off and I shook my head. Yeah, he sure sounded devastated. I glanced over at Sam and his brow was furrowed as if in deep thought. He probably wondered what kind of freak show town he had moved to. But I didn't have the opportunity to talk to him about it because Hagy was in full bitch mode, shushing everyone and just generally bitching. I sighed and started taking notes.  
Finally after the dreadfully long 45 minutes, the bell rang loudly signaling the end of class. I gathered my books and looked over at Sam. I bit my lip and finally mustered up some courage.  
"It was good meeting you. If you need any help with anything, don't hesitate to ask," I told him.  
He smiled. "Thanks Jade. I'll remember that. I'll see you around."  
I watched his tall frame walk out of the classroom. Oh yeah. I was definitely crushing.


End file.
